1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trash processing and sorting devices and, more specifically, to an apparatus for sorting and processing a plurality of types of solid waste products that will allow trash to be sorted and processed at the source of generation.
The present invention is a device whereby refuse can be processed at the source generating recyclable and alleviating municipalities overburdened with garbage that because of the collection process does not tend itself to reclaiming anything other than cans, glass and plastic at best. The present invention preprocesses cans, glass and plastic as well as, paper and food leftovers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other devices for sorting and processing trash for recycling. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,731 issued to Ross, Jr., et al. on Feb. 17, 1976.
A patent was issued to C. A. Witthoeft on May 12, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,958. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,338 was issued to P. J. Roy et al. on May 23, 1995.